


Let Him Feel No Pain

by SanderRohde



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Experimentation, Gen, Janus-centric, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Title based on a Wicked song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: “The world seemed to be playing cruel tricks on him. Spiraling in and out of a dizzy fit every few seconds, because he knew something was happening. Too late? Or too early?His ears rang, his head hurt, then nothing. Simply nothing. But it was never simple.He woke up-maybe he woke up- empty but full, shattered but whole, full of contradictions.”
Relationships: But preference here is towards Moceit rn, I’d say DRLAMP or DROLAMP
Kudos: 8





	Let Him Feel No Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of had this idea... and so I started writing it. Hope you enjoy!

The world seemed to be playing cruel tricks on him. Spiraling in and out of a dizzy fit every few seconds, because he knew something was happening. Too late? Or too early? 

His ears rang, his head hurt, then nothing. Simply nothing. But it was never simple. 

He woke up-maybe he woke up- empty but full, shattered but whole, full of contradictions. 

The world around him-the mindscape in all of its glory-none of its inhabitants were alive. He struggled to think how this was the case. 

The first one he discovered again, peaceful but cold, dead, how was he here, how was he here, they had to be alive, they had to be alive or else-was Patton. He looked so fragile, as if one touch was all it took to break him. He looked so pale, for he was certainly not as full of life as he was when he was breathing, or at least the facsimile of breathing he and his friends (was he allowed to call them that now?) maintained. 

Regrettably he tried stuff on Patton first-light electric shocks, new imagination-made brains and heart, pumping his own essence from him to Morality, it glowing yellow as it pierced his skin. Thinking of memories he loved about the Side, part of his cardigan, a tear from him, all of his power, putting them in a vial, mixed with absinthe and nightshade, lavender, and a small light blue diamond… He carefully stitched Patton’s head back together, and placed a kiss on it afterwards. Innocent Patton, dead. And he wasn’t. He never thought he’d see the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry I just had no motivation the past few weeks-months for requests, but I will get on that!


End file.
